El Tercer Beso
by mimichanMC
Summary: Marinette no le habia confesado esto a nadie, pero después de cierta aventura como Ladybug habia desarrollado claustrofobia, esta se activo dentro de un ascensor y no estaba sola.


_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _El Tercer Beso_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

Tenía que admitir que no había sido la mejor de sus ideas.

Desde el momento que Marinette había entrado en el hotel, había pensado que esto iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo. Lo sabía, pero neciamente se había dicho a si misma que valía la pena por lo menos intentarlo.

Con determinación llamó a la habitación de Chloé. Intentó hablar con ella, pero la chica como siempre solo aparento escuchar lo que le decía y después la miró con aburrición y la despachó de su habitación.

Como la mayoría de las personas, Marinette odiaba los trabajos en equipo. Sobre todo cuando dicho trabajo significaba el diez por ciento de la calificación del próximo examen y como guinda del pastel tenía que hacer equipo justo con Chloé Bourgeois.

Por supuesto cuando estuvo de pie de nuevo frente a la puerta de la habitación de la hija del alcaide y empezó a escuchar música de XY a todo volumen, suspiro pesadamente y se dijo que por lo menos lo había intentado. Derrotada avanzó al ascensor sin dedicarle más pensamientos.

—Tu intención era buena Marinette — dijo Tikki desde su bolso tratando de animarla como siempre.

—Solo... fue una gran pérdida de tiempo — las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejándola pasar — debería estar trabajando en ello en lugar de estar aquí tratando de lograr un imposible.

—Valía la pena intentarlo después de todo. — Tikki salió del bolso aprovechando el ascensor vacío, dando palmaditas en la cabeza de su portadora— ¡Anímate! te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

Marinette acarició con agradecimiento la cabeza de su kwami sintiéndose un poco más animada. El pequeño espíritu rojo se escondió de regreso en el pequeño bolso cuando la campanilla del elevador sonó un piso abajo de donde lo habían tomado, cuando alguien más lo pidió fuera. Y como si fuera algún tipo de recompensa divina, cuando la puerta se abrió la única persona que sería capaz de iluminar su humor por completo estaba del otro lado. Marinette sintió como siempre su corazón latir más rápido y tuvo que tomar una honda respiración.

—Hola Marinette — saludó el siempre amable y dulce Adrien Agreste que subió al ascensor junto a la chica que estaba dentro.

—Hola... Adrien — sonrió con auténtica felicidad. Podía parecer tonto, pero el solo hecho de haber visto a Adrien y saludarlo hacía que lo de Chloé perdiera toda importancia.

—¿Viniste a empezar el proyecto con Chloé? — por suerte su compañero de equipo había sido Max, lo que significaba que el proyecto ya estaba listo y en el correo de la profesora de química.

—Al menos eso intenté — respondió la chica con un suspiro pesado — He adelantado ya toda mi parte y vine con la esperanza que Chloé hubiera hecho la suya, pero está demasiado acostumbrada a trabajar con Sabrina y que ella lo haga todo así que me ha dejado muy claro que no va a cambiar su modo de "trabajo de equipo" estoy regresando a casa a terminar lo que falta.

—Quizá si yo hablo con ella… — ofreció un poco apenado Adrien. Había esperado que esto pasara desde que se dio cuenta el equipo que se había formado, pero realmente había esperado que por algún tipo de buen karma su amiga cambiara de actitud.

—No te molestes — respondió Marinette que aunque sabía que Adrien tenía una gran influencia en Chloé no quería que se molestara —creo que si se lo dijeras tú solo lo haría de mala gana y sería incluso más complicado.

—Por favor déjame intentarlo. Tengo un rato de tiempo libre y nada mejor que hacer con él, solo vine a firmar un contrato y estoy regresando a casa.

Llegaron entonces al lobby del hotel que estaba vacío y no se molestaron siquiera en salir, tomaron el ascensor de regreso al último piso. Pero cuando estaba entre el piso dos y tres el ascensor de pronto se detuvo.

De inmediato Adrien llamó a la campanilla de asistencia y después de un chirrido una voz se dejó escuchar.

—Dupain, ¿Sigues allí, verdad? — Era la voz de Chloé la que había llenado de pronto el pequeño espacio dentro del ascensor.

—¿Chloé? – después de preguntar Marinette se sintió un poco tonta, era obvio que era ella.

—Dupain, que bueno que aun te alcanzo – una muy falsa amabilidad se dejó escuchar en la voz electrónica de la hija del alcaide — Estaba tan preocupada porque tenías tanta prisa por el proyecto. Así que decidí ser generosa y darte la oportunidad de descansar un momento antes de todo el pesado trabajo.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Los ascensores del hotel de papi son tan cómodos, incluso están alfombrados. Un par de horas allí seguro te ayudarán a relajarte.

—¡Chloé, no te atrevas! — soltó casi en voz de grito la joven de coletas.

—Descansa, querida.

Y la bocina dio otro rechinido y se apagó. Marinette se acercó enseguida a la bocina y llamó insistente.

—¡Chloé, CHLOÉ! — Marinette no dejó de presionar el botón de emergencia, aun cuando sabía que era inútil

—Chloé esto no es gracioso — Adrien se unió a Marinette en su llamado — déjanos salir de aquí.

Pero la chica no respondió. Marinette empezó a escuchar un zumbido en sus oídos, se recargó contra una de las paredes del ascensor y trató de controlar su respiración. Pero el miedo empezaba a trepar por la espalda de la chica como un lento escalofrío. Sintió una platina de sudor húmedo cubriéndola, como un aliento caliente a su alrededor.

No había querido hablar con nadie de esto, porque se sentía un poco ridícula al admitirlo, después de todo ella se había provocado esto a sí misma.

Cuando toda la aventura de ser Ladybug había empezado había sido confiada. Ingenua incluso. Se había sentido demasiado poderosa y lo era, su cuerpo lo era, pero su mente seguía siendo solo la mente de la inocente Marinette.

Cuando el padre de Alya había sido akumatizado y había entendido lo que el _lucky charm_ quería que hiciera, había saltado a la boca del T Rex y aunque solo habían sido un par de segundos, habían sido un par de segundos que se habían sentido eternos. Había pensado cuando entró que se sentiría falso, que sería como un enorme animal de peluche, pero no había sido nada así. Había sido justo como ser tragada por uno de los mayores depredadores que habían existido alguna vez. El olor fétido del aliento de aquel gran animal, la sensación de su saliva cubriéndola de pies a cabeza y el vacío de su garganta a sus espaldas. El gato hidráulico casi se resbala de sus manos dejándola allí atrapada, pero logró accionarlo finalmente y salir de ese momento de encierro.

Y desde entonces no soportaba estar en lugares pequeños encerrada. No era un problema cuando era poco tiempo y siempre podía ver la salida, pero no había salida allí.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Chloé definitivamente no iba a responder al botón de emergencia de nuevo, abandonó el intento y caminó de espaldas hasta chocar con la pared del ascensor.

—¿Marinette? — Adrien que vio como el rostro de su amiga había perdido todo el color, la llamó alarmado.

—¡Horas! — Susurró la chica para sí misma — ¡Dijo horas!, ¡No puedo pasar aquí horas!

—¿Estas bien?

—¡Voy a quedarme aquí atrapada por horas, me voy a volver loca!

En realidad no fue muy difícil para Adrien darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Nunca había tratado con una persona claustrofóbica, pero no era difícil distinguir una crisis de pánico. Se arrodilló junto a la chica y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, Marinette subió su cabeza para verlo, lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus cándidos ojos azules.

—¿Adrien…? — Marinette vio los ojos preocupados del chico y de pronto recordó que él estaba allí. Había estado tan atrapada en su miedo que realmente había olvidado dónde y con quien estaba, había bloqueado todo salvo el pánico.

—Vamos a salir de aquí pronto, no tienes nada que temer. — Adrien tomó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. Quizá si llamaba a la policía o a los bomberosa su guardaespaldas... pero no tenía señal — ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

—Solo... solo háblame ¿Sí?

Pero Adrien no supo exactamente qué decir al ver a Marinette sentada en el piso, abrazando sus piernas y meciéndose respirando profundamente. Hablarle de sus clases de esgrima sonaba aburrido. Si intentara hablarle de sus clases de chino no entendería nada, lo que siempre le había parecido gracioso considerando que era mitad china. Su última sesión de fotos, ¡No, por favor! desde su óptica las instrucciones de "perfil derecho, perfil izquierdo, ahora a 30 grados" eran soporíferas.

—Tuve mi primer beso a los cinco años — dijo sin pensarlo demasiado. Hasta antes de desaparecer era una anécdota que su madre solía adorar contar y siempre le sacaba una risa alegre a quien la escuchaba.

—¿Cinco años? — Marinette giró a verlo con curiosidad flotando sobre su miedo, era después de todo "Adrien y beso" en la misma oración.

—Sí.

—Niña afortunada.

—En realidad fue un niño — dijo un poco apenado el chico — digo, no fue un beso real, fue para una obra de teatro que mi mamá preparaba y necesitaban a una niña para una escena, pero no pudieron encontrar ninguna, así que me pusieron una peluca y me metieron a escena.

—Debiste verte adorable como niña — dijo solo un poquito más relajada Marinette, prestando atención a las mejillas rosadas de Adrien.

—Sí, supongo, mamá tomó fotos que aún están en algún lugar de la mansión y cuando las mostraba todo mundo decía lo mismo.

—Adoraría ver eso — al menos a sus ojos Adrien seguro lucirá hermoso sin importar si se vestía como un niño o una niña.

Adrien rio un poco apenado, pero contento de ver como las manos de su amiga ya no estaban cerradas cual garras en sus rodillas, parecía más relajada. El chico se sentó en posición de loto frente a ella, no demasiado cerca para no invadir su espacio personal y hacerla sentir más claustrofóbica.

—Yo tenía doce — dijo Marinette soltando sus rodillas finalmente — estábamos en el CM2 de _Ecole_ y el ultimo día de clases un chico llamado Francis se me declaró y me robó mi primer beso. Le di un puñetazo por eso y le rompí la nariz por atrevido.

—Oh, ¿El chico no te gustaba ni un poquito? — preguntó curioso, imaginando la escena de una Marinette un poco más joven rompiéndole la nariz a alguien.

—Solo digamos que tenía una nariz muy grande y mucho acné — siguió contándole la chica más relajada — además de que era a la quinta chica a la que se le declaraba en ese día.

—Al menos debiste ser la primera.

—Dijo que había reservado a la más bonita al final, por si no funcionaba con las demás.

—Creo que hiciste bien rompiéndole la nariz.

—Yo y las otras cinco chicas pensamos lo mismo.

Y entonces ambos pudieron compartir una carcajada divertida y el ambiente volvió a ser ameno y relajado.

Y como si Chloé o el destino se hubieran dado cuenta, en ese mismo momento las luces empezaron a parpadear y pronto se apagaron junto al aire acondicionado. Así que pronto no solo estaban encerrados allí si no también a oscuras y el calor en el pequeño cubículo empezó a subir lentamente.

Marinette enterró de nuevo su rostro entre sus rodillas y empezó a maldecir a todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir: al elevador, la electricidad, a Chloé. Incluso a ella misma, por haber sido tan tonta de haber ido allí.

Adrien al verla así sacó enseguida su celular y dejó encendida la lámpara de la pantalla y tomó sus manos. Marinette saltó asustada, pero no desistió en acariciar sus manos que se sentían frías en ese momento.

— El segundo beso fue aún más incómodo, por decir lo menos. — continuó hablando el chico, tratando de que Marinette recuperara su estado de ánimo anterior a que se apagaran las luces. — Fue más bien escalofriante. Hace tres años cuando recién empecé a modelar y la gente supiera quien soy. Tenía una fan, solo una fan. Solía ir a mis sesiones de fotos, escribirme cartas de amor y un par de veces acampó en las afueras de la mansión. La verdad me daba mucho miedo.

—Al menos no tenía tu horario diario en un cartel de su habitación.

—De eso no puedo estar seguro. Pero si tenía fotos mías en todos lados. Incluso iba por allí con una playera con mi rostro estampado en ella, pero aun no te he dicho la peor parte.

—¿Cuál era?

—Yo tenía solo trece años y ella veinticinco.

—¿Veinticinco? – dijo un poco escandalizada, Adrien era técnicamente un niño.

—Sí. Y créeme solía arrojar piedras a mi ventana con cartas de amor. Llegó a escribir que quería ser mi futura esposa, que nuestros hijos tendrían la belleza perfecta si yo me volvía su marido.

—Suena como si en serio estuviera mal de la cabeza. – no es que ella no pensara lo mismo, pero esa era una mujer y Adrien solo un niño, pensar en… bueno la forma en la que se hacen los bebés con él sonaba un poco pervertido.

—Finalmente un día que iba con mi chofer en la limusina y nos atoramos en el tráfico y logró interceptarnos y entrar conmigo al auto.

— _Mon dieu_!

—Estaba muerto de miedo cuando esa mujer se arrojó a mis brazos y me besó en los labios – admitió con un escalofrió Adrien recordando ese día — por suerte mi guardaespaldas notó enseguida lo que pasaba y la detuvo.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Pusieron esa mujer en la cárcel una temporada y le dieron una orden de alejamiento permanente. No he vuelto a verla nunca y con el tiempo me acostumbre a que algunas admiradoras sean así de raras.

—Yo... creo que a algunas cosas no podrías acostumbrarte nunca.

"Como a sentirte de nuevo en la boca de un T — Rex cuando te quedas encerrada en un elevador a oscuras." El pensamiento la alcanzó de pronto y prefirió respirar profundo para no dejarlo escapar por su boca.

— Lo siento – se disculpó cuando vio a la chica respirar de nuevo profundamente — quería que te sintieras más cómoda con esa historia y creo que solo logre asustarte más.

—Está bien – Marinette se esforzó por volver a respirar normalmente y ver a Adrien a los ojos — el sonido de tu voz me tranquiliza en realidad.

—Y ¿Cómo fue tu segundo beso? — Adrien pudo ver un suave sonrojo en el rostro de Marinette ayudado solo por el brillo tenue del celular que encontró extrañamente adorable.

—Pues...

Marinette no supo de qué forma explicar su segundo beso sin que este sonara tan extraño. Es decir en medio de la situación de cupido negro no había parecido tan extraño. Nadie podría decir siquiera, que había resultado de menos romántico el beso con Chat Noir si pudiera explicarlo, pero en "el mundo de Marinette" solo...

—Sé que sonará extraño pero – empezó a explicar de la mejor forma en la que se le ocurrió — un amigo, un muy buen amigo estaba pasando por un momento extraño y estaba muy alterado. En ese momento el único modo que se me ocurrió que podría ayudarlo fue, darle un beso.

—¿Y funcionó?

—En realidad sí, funcionó.

—¿Y... te gustó? – preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

—¡Que! ¡No! besar a... – Marinette se mordió los labios, casi se le había escapado el nombre de Chat — besarlo a él fue como besar a un hermano, un hermano pequeño. Es un chico que aprecio muchísimo, pero solo eso.

—Que pena. Si fue un beso por obligación al menos debiste haber podido disfrutarlo.

Marinette apartó sus ojos de Adrien. No lo reconocería en voz alta, pero... bueno...

Al principio los labios de Chat habían sido fríos, con un sabor amargo, suponía ella influencia del akuma. Pero mientras la magia maligna fue desapareciendo había sido más bien... pues... dulce, sus labios habían sido cálidos y suaves. Pero eso es algo que solo había dejado guardado para ella misma, diciendo que era su consuelo por haber regalado un beso que había esperado que le perteneciera al chico frente a ella.

—Y ¿el tercero? — se animó finalmente a preguntar la chica sintiéndose más relajada con el pequeño brillo de la pantalla del celular del chico sentado a su lado.

—Pues... en realidad aún no he tenido mi tercer beso.

—Oh, me parece muy difícil de creer, eres tan guapo — dijo sin pensar Marinette y solo hasta haberlo dicho se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho — digo, ¡Claro que eres guapo!, ¡Por supuesto que eres atractivo, eres un modelo! y estoy segura que tu mamá también es hermosa y tu papá seguro también es muy guapo, no es que yo piense de ese modo de tu padre, sino que lo que quiero decir es que... bueno... no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo.

—Esta bien, te he entendido Marinette — dijo consolándola — gracias.

—Sí, de nada.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo ha sido tu tercer beso?

—Yo... tampoco he tenido un tercer beso, pero es porque...

—¿Por qué?

—Yo... solo hay un chico del que me gustaría recibir mi tercer beso... – las mejillas de la chica se llenaron de calor al tener que admitir algo así justo frente a dicho chico — mi primer beso verdadero, pero no creo que eso vaya a ocurrir pronto.

—¿Es... Luka? — dijo el chico empezando a quitarse su chaqueta, sin el aire acondicionado empezaba a hacer auténtico calor.

—¿Luka?

—Te he visto conversando con él a menudo y ni siquiera está en nuestro colegio.

—¡No!, digo Luka es atractivo y realmente amable pero... — "el único para mi eres tú" Marinette se volvió a morder los labios de nuevo callando a su corazón con lo que quería decir — solo lo puedo ver como a un amigo.

Adrien acomodó su chaqueta al lado de Marinette sentándose sobre ella,su rodilla derecha tocó la suya y ella no brinco ni nada, tan distraída hablando de esto que seguro su claustrofobia estaba bajo control. Por otro lado, se sentía un poco culpable por sentir un poco de alivio. Apreciaba a Marinette, siempre había sido así, y quería que fuera feliz, quería que fuera muy feliz, por eso cuando la veía esbozar en su libreta de diseños eso ponía una sonrisa instantánea en su rostro, de la misma manera cuando la veía feliz platicando con Alya. Pero cuando la había visto platicar y compartir risas con Luka no había podido sentir lo mismo, no lo entendía del todo, solo era así, siempre había pensado que se sentiría feliz cuando viera a Marinette con un chico que le gustara, pero... no.

Cuando la veía platicando animada con Nathaniel quería ser buen amigo y quizá acercarse a ellos y darle un empujón a Nathaniel en la dirección correcta, porque Nathaniel era un buen chico, porque seguro podía hacer a una chica dulce y amable como Marinette una novia muy feliz. Pero no, no lo había hecho. Siempre tenía la intención de levantarse de su asiento y hacerlo, pero no lo hacía. Quería convencerse a sí mismo que era porque sabía que Marinette no sentía lo mismo que Nathaniel y que sería incluso cruel para su compañero y su amiga empujarlos a algo que no podía ser, es lo que se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

Pero con el hermano de Juleka, aunque Marinette dijera lo contrario había, una chispa, una forma en la que ella sonreía con suavidad y sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco estando al lado del chico. No es que él hubiera estado prestando atención a eso.

—Es un poco… triste ¿No lo crees? – Adrien recogió su celular de nuevo solo para asegurarse de que aún no tenía señal.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que no hayamos tenido un beso verdadero hasta ahora.

Tener quince años y nunca haber dado un beso de verdad solo era una cosa un poco patética. Algunos de sus amigos como Myléne e Iván tenían años de una relación formal y tenían la misma edad de ellos y lucían tan felices. Y, solo parecía un poco tonto no haber tenido al menos un buen beso que fuera un buen recuerdo.

—Bueno, es que un beso no es algo que debiera entregarse así a la ligera. – al menos es lo que se decía a ella misma Marinette cuando pensaba en lo que se estaba perdiendo — La persona a la que le des un beso, pues, deberías estar enamorado de esa persona o al menos debería gustarte.

Adrien no respondió nada y Marinette no lo animó a hacerlo. Hacía tanto calor dentro del cubículo que esta vez fue Marinette quien se sacó la chaqueta tratando de no concentrarse en que seguía atrapada en una pequeña habitación asfixiante.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaremos aquí?

— No lo sé – no se había fijado realmente la hora en la que se habían quedado allí — quizá unos 20 minutos o media hora.

—¡Solo media hora! – Pero si se había sentido para ella como si fuera la tarde entera.

—No te preocupes. Mi chofer vendría por mí y ya no debe tardar en llegar – cuando la firma de su contrato había terminado debía esperar por lo menos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para que su chofer fuera por él, no que le molestara, había pensado que quizá podría ir al centro comercial por un juego nuevo y recorrer los pasillos de la tienda sin la sombra de su gorila o algo así en su hora de libertad — cuando no me encuentre en el lugar que acordamos, me buscara y así saldremos de aquí.

"Solo unos minutos más" se dijo la chica. Si no fuera por este pánico que sentía, podría incluso haberse sentido afortunada del tiempo que había pasado con Adrien allí, hablando de algo tan tierno, pero mientras gotas de sudor seguían acumulándose en su cuello no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que era la saliva del enorme dinosaurio, ni siquiera podía secarse ese sudor sin sentir escalofríos.

—Marinette…

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú… tú me dejarías que te diera un beso?

—¡Que!

—Digo — el chico se sonrojó tanto que aun en medio de la oscuridad del ascensor fue evidente — solo estaba pensando que sería divertido poder contar un día que mi tercer beso fue encerrado en un ascensor atascado con una chica bonita.

Marinette no se perdió la maravilla de que Adrien pensara que ella era bonita y él realmente le había pedido que…

—Olvídalo – dijo incomodo por la falta de respuesta de la chica — seguramente estás pensando que es una tontería, apuesto que tú no quieres contar por allí que tu tercer beso fue en un ascensor mientras tenías un ataque de claustrofobia.

—¡No! – se apresuró a contestar casi gritando la chica sintiendo de pronto como esa oportunidad se le resbalaba de las manos — ¡Digo sí! Digo no es lo que contaría. – Marinette de nuevo tomó aire y trato de hacer que su voz sonara de nuevo normal — En realidad estando tú aquí no ha sido tan malo como otras veces, y yo me sentiría muy orgullosa de decir que mi primer beso de verdad ha sido con… contigo.

—¿En serio?

—Pues...sí… — lo sería, completamente, estaba tan loca por él que podría contarle incluso a sus nietos con una sonrisa en la boca esa anécdota — y supongo que como dices en realidad sería una historia divertida.

Y ¡A quién quería engañar! aun si ese beso lo tuviera en la inundación de un barco, en medio de un huracán o cayendo por un paracaídas de un avión que estuviera a miles de metros de altura, Marinette seguiría estando feliz de recibirlo.

Por su parte Adrien sabía que lo que había dicho solo era medio verdad. Aun cuando Marinette lucía ahora mismo un poco cenicienta y desalineada seguía siendo una de las chicas más bonitas que había conocido en su vida. Había conocido a chicas realmente guapas, en su profesión conocer modelos hermosas no era extraño, pero siempre había pensado que tenían algo… artificial en la belleza de esas modelos. Siempre lucían tan bien arregladas, con perfecto maquillaje y ropa que solo resaltaba los mejores atributos de ellas, que solo le era imposible imaginarse como se verían con el cabello un poco desarreglado o vistiendo solo jeans y camiseta. Ser hermosa con toda la ayuda de la ropa y el maquillaje no era lo mismo que ser bella sin todo ello y quizá porque para Adrien era extraño encontrarlo, era por lo que más solía fijarse en eso. Y Marinette con sus ojos inocentes, su sonrisa siempre amable y a veces incluso cómica, su cabello oscuro acompañado por una piel parecida a alabastro pues… además muy en su interior había un pensamiento traicionero que no lo dejaba de perseguir. No quería que cuando pudiera conseguir un beso de Ladybug, ¡Porque estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría un día! no quería que la heroína que amaba se diera cuenta de cuan inexperto era. Y si se apegaba al libro de Marinette, había dos opciones para compartir un beso. En realidad al menos una de las opciones, sí que las cumplía con ella.

Y como este tipo de cosas deberían hacerse siempre, solo se arrojó a ello sin demasiado trámite. Adrien solo se inclinó a un lado y alcanzó los labios de la chica.

Y el rayo lo alcanzó esta vez a él.

Había esperado que fuera un beso bonito por supuesto, tan bonito como la chica a quien se lo pedía. Pero esto era algo más que solo bonito, era dulce y tierno y cargado de algo que no podía explicar. No era un beso del otro mundo, solo eran sus labios apoyados sobre los de su amiga, pero por algún motivo había algo parecido a la sed. Cuando Marinette empujó ligeramente su rostro contra el suyo, empujando sus propios labios contra los suyos, esa sensación creció como un remolino en su pecho, se descubrió a sí mismo sin planearlo tratando de separar sus labios y tratando de mordisquear los de su amiga que no ofreció resistencia alguna a sus avances.

Marinette sabía a azúcar morena y canela y no es como si fuera algo que ella hubiera probado en el desayuno, el sabor era tan sutil como si ese fuera el sabor de su saliva. Adrien acarició su mejilla fría cubierta de una ligera capa de sudor hasta poder enterrar una mano en su cabello húmedo, tratando de acercarla más. Marinette misma dejó que la gravedad la llevara a inclinarse sobre él. Y cuando la chica estuvo sentada en su regazo y el beso no parecía que fuera a terminarse pronto, cuando las manos del chico estaban firmemente apoyadas en la breve extensión de la espalda de la chica y las de ella rodeando su cuello y solo podía pensar en todo el tiempo que desperdiciaron dentro del ascensor sin hacer esto, cuando el prohibido pensamiento de ¿Que tan incómodo sería realmente poder recostarse juntos en el suelo del ascensor hacia un diabólico camino a la cabeza de ambos… las luces se encendieron.

—¿Adrikins?

La voz de Chloé se escuchó de nuevo desde la bocina de emergencia. Y si a Adrien le irritaba que le dijera así, en ese especial momento simplemente lo odio. Quería simplemente volver estar en la seguridad de la oscuridad del pequeño cubículo con esta chica preciosa en brazos.

—¿Cariño, estas allí? – insistió la voz de Chloé por el parlante.

—Debes responder — dijo una muy sonrojada Marinette que discretamente bajo del regazo del chico tan roja que el sonrojo le bajaba por el cuello y sentía caliente incluso el estómago.

Adrien perdiendo del todo el contacto con la chica se levantó del piso y alcanzó el botón de emergencia.

—Sí Chloé, aquí estoy.

—¡Oh Adriancito! – el tono agudo de Chloé subió al menos dos octavas más — no tenía ni idea de que también estabas allí.

—Pues aquí estoy.

—Tu guardaespaldas llegó al hotel diciendo que no te habías reunido con el cómo acordaron y que tenías que seguir aquí. Te buscamos por todos lados.

—Pues estaba aquí, con Marinette.

—De haberlo sabido hubiera ido por el técnico del ascensor mucho más rápido

—O podrías solo haber conectado la fuente de energía y dejarnos salir de aquí — aunque una parte de sí mismo ahora mismo se alegraba de que no lo hubiera hecho.

—Adrien, no pensaras que yo los he dejado allí a propósito – le respondió fingiendo inocencia — ¿Verdad? Los ascensores en todos los hoteles siempre fallan, incluso en el hotel de papi.

—Chloé…

—No importa Adrien — dijo Marinette que estaba de pie a su lado con su chaqueta de nuevo en su lugar y extendiéndole la suya — lo importante es que nos deje salir de aquí.

—Sácanos de aquí Chloé – Adrien le dio la razón a su amiga.

—Claro, Adrikins.

Apenas diciendo eso el ascensor empezó a moverse, y el conteo de números empezó a bajar hasta que llegaron a la primera planta. Allí, tanto Chloé como su guarda espaldas los estaban esperando.

—¡Oh Adrián! — dijo la rubia chica saltando a sus brazos — debiste pasarlo muy mal allí encerrado con… esta.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí – había sido exactamente lo contrario y no hablaba solo del beso — nunca es desagradable pasar tiempo con Marinette, pero sin duda he perdido tiempo de mi agenda y Marinette igual

—¿Qué ocupaciones importantes va a tener Dupain? – se burló Chloé — ¿Ir a hornear pan?

—Aun así, gracias a la falta de mantenimiento del hotel ha perdido tiempo. Ahora estoy seguro de que la ayudara mucho que termines tu parte del proyecto para mañana y se lo envíes en cuanto esté listo.

—¡Yo! ¿Qué proyecto?

—Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. O quizá debería platicar con tu padre de este extraño desperfecto, no quiero imaginar si hubiera otros huéspedes en medio de esta situación.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de que papi se entere de esto – su padre podía ser muy tolerante con sus travesuras, pero no si eso podía atraer mala imagen para él o el hotel.

—Eso imagine. Ven Marinette, te llevare a casa.

Adrien tendió su mano a la chica que se había mantenido en segundo plano todo ese rato. Y ella se apresuró a tomarla y aunque el guardaespaldas refunfuñó indicando su reloj Adrien insistió en llevarla a casa.

El camino hacia la casa de Marinette fue silencioso. Marinette no quería decir nada que estropeara lo que había pasado dentro del ascensor y sentía que si la empujaba solo un poco podía deshacerse en declaraciones de amor y no creía que Adrien quisiera escuchar eso y ella misma no quería hacerse ilusiones. Todo había sido causa del calor del momento y con eso estaba bien.

Adrien mientras tanto aun seguía analizando lo que había pasado. Aquel iba a ser un beso solo para, pues, porque quería un beso verdadero. Pero el beso había dejado una sensación de sed en su boca, un anhelo que parecía instalado dentro de su pecho y no podía explicarse porque se sentía así, había esperado que esa sensación la experimentara solo con Ladybug.

La limusina finalmente llegó a su destino y Adrien se apresuró a bajar y abrir la puerta para Marinette, tomándola de la mano la ayudó a bajar, la chica o siguió aun en silencio hasta que estuvieron a la puerta de su casa.

—Yo… gracias – dijo Marinette en voz baja con timidez – por todo.

—No, gracias a ti. A pesar de lo extraño de todo pues… — Adrien sintió sus mejillas calientes enseguida — me lo pase muy bien y… el beso.

—Sí. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Y sin detenerse a decir más Marinette abrió la puerta de su casa y entró corriendo. Adrien habría querido llamar a la puerta y al menos decirle que no tenía nada de que estar avergonzada, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo su chofer hizo sonar la bocina y sacó el brazo por la ventanilla donde tenía su reloj insistiendo sin palabras que era tarde. Sin más remedio por el momento regreso a la limusina y avanzó al que fuera si siguiente destino.

Sentado en lo cómodos asientos de cuero del auto se llevó una mano a los labios y la sintió allí, latiendo insistentemente. Esa sensación de sed. Sonrió. En realidad no era una mala sensación.

 **Fin**

 _07 de enero de 2019_

 _12:24 p.m._

— Extra —

Por suerte la casa estaba vacía cuando Marinette entró, sus padres debían seguir en la panadería así que subió directa a su habitación. Se dejó caer en su cama, tomó una de sus almohadas y soltó un grito histérico.

—Marinette…

—¿Fue todo un sueño Tikki?

—No.

Marinette se tocó los labios sintiéndolos incluso un poco hinchados y fue lo mejor que había sentido en el mundo. Y supo también que su claustrofobia estaba completamente curada. Desde ese día en adelante lo único que podría recordar al estar en una habitación sin salida sería en ese beso que había sido un trozo de cielo.

...

 _ **Nota de autora** : ¡Primer fin del año! Y antes de que pregunten este es un oneshot un poquito inspirado en otro fic que leí en otro fandom, solo tomé la premisa del ascensor y la claustrofobia porque me parecía divertida y le di mi toque._

 _No lo dije antes por distraída, pero les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo y si también lo celebran una feliz navidad y día de reyes._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


End file.
